The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
With the development of science and technology, display devices are widely applied in people's life.
In some applications, a display device may have a touch sensing function. However, such a touch sensing function needs to be performed by using a capacitor. Therefore, how to appropriately dispose a capacitor in a display device is an important topic in this field.